Palzogony Peak
by Ififall
Summary: Kenny/ Elena pairing/ With Eve - Set in "Take me to the hole" In Moscow, Eve quizzes Kenny about Elena..….


He twitches as Eve brushes her hair back and stares at him.

"God! What are you? You can say todger, but you can't say sex! Is that why you like Elena? Because She just says whatever she wants whenever, and it can be crude sometimes, but nine times of out ten it makes sense?" Eve asked.

Kenny pulls up his sweater, though it wasn't cold. This IT work-station in Moscow looked freezing but was actually quite comfy. It reminded him of the one back home. The only things that were missing were Eve's Bill...and Elena...his Elena? Maybe he should have asked her to come up here with him. She loved trips.

"You should have asked her to come" Eve said fiddling with Anna's letters.

* * *

"Mind-reader much? Anyway, you should have, she listens to you"

"And you too! In some ways you're the core of our group Kenny. She's captivated by every word you say" Eve admits.

"Nah...No...No?...really...does she talk about me?"

"Yes, with vocabularly that's positive, poised and professional...with two S's" Eve grinned.

"Ha-ha...and does she talk about any partners? Boyfriends...crazy ex girl friends, significant others..."

* * *

He watched Eve glance away from his face and onto one of the many computer screens. Maybe he's gone too far, asked too many questions. He really liked Eve as a colleague, a friend, now a partner in crime. But did she think he was good enough for Elena...outside of work?

"I don't think Elena's ever had a Villianelle in her past present or future...there's only one"

"Thank god!"

"When did you first start crushing on...sorry...liking Elena?" Eve questioned.

* * *

"Uhhhh...ummm as in.._.like_ like?...when I first saw her I think, her first day at the office" Kenny said getting up. He braced himself on the table, then slowly began to wonder around.

"Can you remember how you felt when you first saw her?" Eve asked, looking at the picture of Villainelle pinned to the wall.

Hmmm...over-whelmed I think. She looked great, and..uhh...she had a blue T shirt on with a silver necklace. She was wearing sandy quarter lengths, with a empty plaid design and black polished shoes with a jagged silver buckle. I remember just looking at her and thinking "oh!" Elena was really engaged, by your theories of Villanelle, back when this killer was just a theory"

"Ah those good old days" Eve chucked.

* * *

"She smelled like a bakery and she was nodding and smiling...and you and Bill...can we go there..." Kenny says

"Yeah, we can talk about him..." Eve nods

"Bill was questioning everything in the beginning and Elena's eyes just cringed in sympathy for you, and she ran a hand through her hair and I my brain said to my stomach, "Yeah, my eyes like you" It's weird...I know...I know I'm weird but..."

"No, it's not weird" Eve said reaching her hand out in comfort, even though she couldn't reach him.

* * *

"Unless the traffic is crazy, she gets in here second after me, mostly at Eight Forty Seven am, but she's been trying to come in earlier. Have you noticed? She'll come in and say, that traffic's been a bitch or that she got distracted by a squirrel that was mean mugging her on a park bench or something. She'll put her coat on the rack, near to mine not next to mine. I'll be glancing at her for most of the time, from my computer. Seeing if she's wearing new stuff, high street designer clothes that she'll moan about buying later or cosy vintage items that make her look cuddly" Kenny pauses.

"It annoys me when she comes in super early"

"Why cause she's get a head-start on the case?" Eve said.

* * *

"No, because then I realise that she's been in the office for say, thirty minutes and I've robbed myself of her. It's like when she's around I've gotta be at the top of my game. Then better, than that, times a hundred, to prove that I'm great at my job. So Elena can look at me one day like...It's like, when I think about the fact she's going to be at the office in the morning. My whole body peaks" Kenny huffs.

"Your body peaks in the morning thinking about Elena? I bet it does!" Eve chuckles.

"It peaks _emotionally_ Eve. Villainelle's turned your brain into smut!" Kenny grins and Eve pretends to strangle him from afar.

* * *

"You can be professional's Kenny and ask Elena out for a work related drink sometime?" Eve asked.

"Sounds great, expect when Elena taps me on the right shoulder and says "Hey Kenny!" I forget to think, or open my mouth to speak. Or you know forget to breathe. Kind of like when you...

"Yeah like when I met Villianelle for the first time"

"I was gonna say how you must have felt when you met your husband?..." Keeny squeaks

"Oh yeah of course!" Eve shouts "him too!"


End file.
